Alice Ro
Appearance Alice is'' slightly'' over average than most girls in school, standing at 5'4"(normal) and a straight A student. Alice has long, slightly dark blue hair and golden eyes... She wears a dark blue vest, representing her position in the Student Council. She wears stockings with a V cut behind her legs, and boots with straps around the feet and above the ankles. Skin wise, Alice has about four scars; two on her back, one on her right arm, and the other is on her left waist. The causes of these were from trying to protect her friend, and her family from any harm. Personality Her Shell *Polite *Caring *Stern sometimes *Quiet at times *Strong *Calm Her Core *Fragile *Scared *Weak History Alice was the youngest of two, her older sister, Aris , took care of her along with her parents. She was born on August 5th at St. Paul, Minnesota. Aris took good care of her, always smiling and happy. At the age of three, her family moved to Japan for her parents’ business jobs. She was a trilingual; English, Japanese, and Korean fluent/native speaker. Her family was wealthy, but she didn’t have a maid since her family doesn’t really support that stuff. But, they did have tutors, to teach at a young age before they actually enroll school. Alice was still homeschooled around her elementary school year, and she had struggled a lot of her English grammar, in which she was given a kind tutor for Alice to have fluent grammar. However, on her, supposedly, sixth grade year her father had died from a car accident. Everyone was devastated, especially Aris. on the very same year, Aris had gone missing for almost four to five months, and had gone insane for days when she couldn’t take it anymore and committed suicide at a vacant house. Alice held all her pain in, but there just wasn’t any room for comfort. Her mother enrolled her to an elementary school and was placed in the same class as Yumi . She was all alone, technically speaking, since not many people was in that class. though Alice was given a seat beside Yumi, and realized the girl was often teased by the boys in class. She told them to stop immediately when they do so. Soon after, when it was time for lunch, some of the boys walked up to Yumi and bullied her even more. Alice couldn’t stand it anymore, therefore she walked up to them and told them to back off, which soon resulted them to be in a fight. In the end, the boys left Yumi alone and Alice was bruised. They were both sent to the clinic so Alice could be watched. Yumi had asked Alice, “Why did you help me...?”... and the girl’s reply was, “It’s better to know that someone’s there for you... instead of being alone.” And from there, they became friends. As the years go on, they both enrolled Tsubasa High Academy. On her 2nd year, she enrolled in Kendo club(soon was given her own bladed weapon by her mom), and worked hard in her classes. However, this caused her to stay late hours, especially on days where Yumi was on duty to clean the board. In the end, they would walk home together and do whatever they please... On her fourth year, she was accidentally placed in class 4-4 by mistake. Alice went to work it out, showing her grades to the staff and corrected their mistake and was placed in 4-2. She couldn’t believe they would make that mistake... To redeem her, Yumi asked Alice to join the student council, to help her stop the bullying that’s been going around both High and Middle schools. Of course, Alice agreed and did whatever possible to help her. Alice heard that there was a rumor going on, and she didn’t really approve of it. The Sachiko Ever After ritual. She was not into superstition and these ritual things, but she did want to be with Yumi forever. So, during Yumi’s day of cleaning the board, they both agreed on going to do that rumor with their teacher, Koizumi-Sensei, and Akemi , a student from the higher class. Of course, Haru was sleeping in his seat, and Yumi woke him up to ask if he could join. Alice frowned, but shrugged it off. It didn’t matter to her if he joined or not. So, after the job was done, they made their way to the basement, which she remembered it was off limits. She argued with Haru on whether they should break it open, but it WAS something she started, so she has to go along with it. After grabbing the paper from the secret passage was done, they made their way back to class 4-2, and made their chants... Little did she know, she could be blamed for doing this, or be the reason if any of them died... ‘cause now they’re in Heavenly Host, separated, with corpse and ghost infestation. How could she find her beloved friend, Yumi? Or even get out of this godforsaken school?... Mental Breakdowns / Darkening Due to her mission on finding her best friend, Alice has been getting the Darkening, mental breakdowns. Her reason to live in the school was to find Yumi, but as soon as she does, she doesn't mind dying... as long as she has her alongside, she won't be afraid anymore. FIRST BREAKDOWN - Alice was looking for her in space 4, with the team hostess Arika . Emiliana, Sam, and the hostess were looking for her... What they found was her banging on a closed door, snarling and screaming, "GET OUT OF THERE, YUMI! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" However, when she sees her team, she returns to normal. SECOND BREAKDOWN - Space 1, hostesses Yuriko and Arika. She ran away from a scene her teacher and her friend had... she couldn't help but run away from feeling such hopelessness. A few after, she bumped into Haru. That itself caused her to start her breakdown, thinking of why Haru doesn't have the girl with her, nor why Haru is even calm about the situation. She drew her sword and threatened the student to help her, or she'll kill him, before returning to her normal self. Partially Canon written work Extra Information *Only joined the Sachiko Ever After ritual because of the Pres *Thought that SEA was child's play, but kept it shut. *Always have her sword beside her. Category:Female Category:Trapped Category:Students